


What is it that I'm feeling, dear heart?

by AbraxasBelzebub



Series: The Budding Flowers [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, FLOWER!BOYS, M/M, Teen!Bards, The Lute!, University, a whole lot of teen embarassment XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbraxasBelzebub/pseuds/AbraxasBelzebub
Summary: Just some more Flower!Boys fluff! Second meeting and all that ! X3***"Valdo! Valdo, wait!" I turned around to be greeted by a breathless-looking Julian running towards me. I felt my eyes widen involuntarily.He stopped in front of me, putting his palms on his knees as he tried to catch a breath. He was close, disregarding any custom of propriety. I almost unconsciously stepped back a little."Finally!" He uttered between breaths, his face was graced by a brilliant smile, his eyes being their own source of light, putting the sunrays to shame.***
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Valdo Marx
Series: The Budding Flowers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	What is it that I'm feeling, dear heart?

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeyyy! There is just some very vague hints to some unpleasant things happening in Valdos life, but not details! Mostly fluff and some teen!angst! X3
> 
> Please Enjoy! 
> 
> SQUEALING ENCOURAGED!!!

I barely remembered the way back to my Dormitory and fell asleep the moment my face hit the pillow, thinking of cornflower blue eyes and sweet nothings whispered by a warm melodious voice.

Thankfully whoever planned the classes knew not to schedule any in the morning after the ball. So when I woke up around noon I still had plenty of time to get ready for my first ever class! 

My stomach fluttered in excitement, and then my mind immediately thought of the previous night, of that boy. Julian.

I wondered if I'll see him  ~~ later ~~ any time soon.

  
  


***

  
  


No Julian in the afternoon. Not the day after. Or the day after that. 

I started wondering if it has all been just a dream. Well… at least it was a good one. 

Classes were hard, I noticed more than ever my lack of education in earlier years. But that wouldn't stop me. I was determined, I had to come up with a plan to catch up on a few things. 

But first the weekend was nearing and I had a trip to Novigrad to make. Work to be done. My eyebrows furrowed at that thought. 

***

On the last day before weekend, On my way from class I stopped abruptly as I heard the familiar mellifluous voice talk animatedly.

I looked around, searching for the source. 

There, amongst a group of people listening to what sounded like a heroic tale, he stood. I could only see him because of his height and the fact that most of his listeners were young ladies of statures significantly shorter than his. 

Of course. It made sense. Such a charismatic person would draw in a lot of admirers. 

I stood there watching from afar, not even noticing a smile forming on my mouth at those graceful gestures, crooked smiles and the voice that so entrancingly lead the pacing of the story. I closed my eyes and let the wind carry that voice to me.

A moment of respite.

When I opened my eyes again I took one last look, and made myself go away. Moths drawn to the light ended up burned. 

_ Hence, light is best admired from afar... _

I went on, leaving Jaskier and his followers behind me, very aware of the darkness mercilessly nearing me.

***

Another week passed and I started to figure out how to go about the gap in my knowledge, to keep up with classes. 

Almost a month has passed since my start at the University. The people… were either giving me looks and calling me insults alluding to my  _ commoner  _ status or were ignoring me altogether. It was alright, I could go out of the way of the first ones and the others didn't bother me. It was a little lonely, yes and it made me miss the buzz of my siblings, but it was bearable.

Or so I was telling myself.

Still tired and aching from the last weekend I took my lute, my bag and a bunch of heavy books I could barely carry to head to a place I used to learn, write the papers for the classes and practice playing my lute in peace. 

The day was sunny and only a few white tufts were decorating the light blue of the sky. It was a little windy, but the weather was warm enough to stay outside today.

I dodged out of the way of a few groups of people sitting strewn across the courtyard, seemingly also enjoying the weather.

I almost reached the gate marking the edge of the University's estate, when I heard someone calling my name.

"Valdo! Valdo, wait!" I turned around to be greeted by a breathless-looking Julian running towards me. I felt my eyes widen involuntarily. 

He stopped in front of me, putting his palms on his knees as he tried to catch a breath. He was close, disregarding any custom of propriety. I almost unconsciously stepped back a little.

"Finally!" He uttered between breaths, his face was graced by a brilliant smile, his eyes being their own source of light, putting the sunrays to shame. 

"I've been searching for you ever since the ball, but you just disappeared!" He said accusatory, while straightening up. "I almost feared I'd just imagined you! Or that you were a fae visiting the mortal realm but for one night!" He took a step closer. "And then today I left the western auditorium, not thinking much at all, when I saw you through the window, casually strolling through the courtyard!" 

_ The western auditorium? But that was on the second floor…he had to run down two flights of stairs, all the way around to the south entrance and through the whole length of the courtyard to get  _ ~~_ to me _ ~~ _ here. _

"I called your name out of the window, but you didn't hear me…" He was...pouting? The pink lower lip seemed dangerously close to trembling.

"Were you...ignoring me on purpose?" For the first time he lowered his gaze and his voice. So much vulnerability seemed to crash with the confidence I saw displayed so far. 

I couldn't bear it.

I crossed the tiny remainder of the gap still between us and hesitantly put my palm on his shoulder, trying to balance the stack of books in my left arm. 

"No, I simply didn't hear you. I was lost in thought. " I smiled at him when he peeked up from under those thick, dark lashes. 

For a moment he slumped in visible relief, only giving in to his own smile reemerging in its full brilliance. 

"I'm glad." Then his gaze actually looked at me, I saw his eyes go from my face to the books and then up to where my lute was peeking out from behind my shoulder. The big blue eyes grew even bigger, as if adamant on drawing me in.

"YOU PLAY THE LUTE!" The volume of his voice made me jump a little, retracting my arm, but still almost losing my grip on the heavy tomes in my arms. Julian however, unperturbed by his own excited outburst was already pulling my burden from me. 

"Why didn't you tell me?! I spend at the very least half of the night we met, if not more like sixty percent of it talking about lutes and probably ninety percent about music!" He exclaimed, his gaze still fixed on my instrument. 

I didn't understand exactly what he meant, but it sounded very mathematical, making me feel even more inept amongst all these educated people on the campus.

I bit my lower lip and looked down, not sure what to answer, not wanting to make an even bigger fool of myself.

He seemed to notice something was amiss.

"Are you alright, darling? Did I say something wrong?"

"Yhmm… I… I'm not sure what you just said…" I said very quietly, fearing the oncoming mockery. But none came.

"Ah! Well… I just meant that I talked a WHOLE LOT about music that night! It calms me down - the talking I mean...although music too - and you made me incredibly nervous." He returned to a more acceptable volume, and looked a little flushed by his admission when I dared to stop staring at my own feet.

Wait.

"Why would I make you nervous?" I asked, astonished.

"Weeell… You are a vision to behold, like some ethereal creature almost, … a fae prince. And then you're so quiet… I wasn't sure if my presence was bothersome to you but I didn't dare asking…" He trailed off, the light flush dusting his cheeks and nose and even the tips of his ears. 

I didn't know how to answer that, sensing a fierce blush of my own incoming at the casually mentioned over-the-top compliment. So I just stood there awkwardly. 

"See! You're doing it again!" I felt my eyebrows raise up so high, that they must have disappeared from his view entirely under the chaos of my curls at his outburst.

"Just being all… silent! Like a fish!" A half-amused smile was accompanying his speech now. "Or are you a Mereman in disguise, robbed of his voice by an evil sea-witch!"

The serious worry on his face after the last few words did it. I clasped my hand over my mouth, not able to stop laughing at his silliness and his startling antics.

When our eyes met again, he seemed enchanted, as if he truly believed me a mystical being. His smile grew softer.

"So you don't deny it?" He raised an eyebrow teasingly, which contrasted the lingering softness.

"Maybe." I answer, laughter still lacing my voice.

He chuckled in response.

"Sooo, where are thou heading, with all those heavy tomes?" He lifts up the books he took from me, without paying them any mind otherwise. "Do they contain the knowledge of how to take off that sea-witches curse?" I snort at that. 

"I was going to some quiet place to do my school work." There is a slight fear in me, to trust him with even the most trivial information. But he is the only one here interested in me and seemingly not looking down upon me.

"Oh! May I join you?" He asks, those hopeful eyes not able to bear denial, I felt.

That fear spikes up some, but truly...I am way too curious about him to deny that request. I nod. "You can give those back to me though. " I motion to the book pile. 

"No! It wouldn't do to let the fae prince do such menial chores!" He pulled the books somewhat closer to his chest, as if to make sure that I won't take them away from him. 

I shake my head in amusement, then turn towards the gate again.

"I feel like you need to pick whether I am the fairy prince or the cursed mereman." I declare playfully, as we start walking.

"Ha! As if! I cannot dismiss any theory without sufficient data!" He grins.I notice that he paces his steps down, to match the speed of my shorter legs. I don't say anything, feeling a little tired from the weekend but content in his strange company.

"Sooooo…. The lute?!" He inquires.

"What about her?" I glance at him. 

I feel like he'd throw his arms up in frustration if not for the books. "You play!"

"Ahhh… I'm still learning. I didn't have…"  _ The money for a teacher yet.  _ I think, but what I say is, "...The opportunity for getting any lessons."

"I can show you some things! I love, love, LOVE music!" He looked all excited again. "I can't wait to hear what she sounds like!" His gaze slides to my instrument.

I really don't mean to leave him hanging like that, by being so silent. I just… I wasn't sure how to interact with him, I was just barely getting a grasp on how to handle all these nobles… they seemed all so strange and complicated. And Julian… was yet so very different, so lively and so kind… and I feared I'd scare him away by being boring or plain or too formal.

"I really need to find that witch that stole your voice!" He startled me out of my thoughts again. He didn't look mad, but I felt bad anyway.

"I'm sorry… I'm just…" I was desperately trying to find the words that'd explain everything. 

After another moment of silence, he stepped much closer, looking at my face very intently for a moment. In the corner of my eyes I saw his eyebrows draw together a little.

"Are you not sleeping well, darling?" 

I self-consciously raise my hand up to my face. I figured I could skip putting on any make-up for today. A mistake obviously.

"Just not enough of it…" I mumble, shyly peeking at him from over my fingers.

"Is something keeping you up at night?" He looked genuinely concerned. "Or someone?"

My eyes felt like they'll pop out in mortification at the last one. Then just stopped walking, hiding my face into my palms, the heat radiating from it worsening my embarrassment.

I didn't hear him for a moment, before... "Oh...OH! OH NO! I didn't mean it like that!" 

Then he continued, sounding more and more distressed. " I-I wouldn't sully your honour with insinuating you would do such things! Not that there would be anything wrong with that, really… I DEFINITELY DON'T mean to discountanance you though! Although the thought of you with any of those boorish, boring...boars! Fills me with resentment… B-but I'd never tell you what to do or whom to meet!"

_ Oh, my… _

He was making it so much worse.

_ Please ground, swallow me up… _

It was just me and the dizzying rush of blood in my ears. 

A pair of cool fingertips on my palms was a somewhat shocking experience, making me jump up a little. 

"I am so SO incredibly sorry. Such a horrendous faux pas..." His voice was soft, faint almost, as he gently tried to make me come out of my self-imposed hiding. 

I took a calming breath and let him.

The way he peeled my hands away from my face so delicately, made me feel all weird. My legs felt weak all of a sudden.

_ It must have been that crazy bloodrush… _

From between the raven locks of mine I saw his face all distressed and so fragile somehow? The blue of his eyes looked crystal-clear today, and were strangely glazed over.

_ Was he about to cry? _

I didn't want him to feel that bad over my uncontrollable embarrassment. I let my hands rest in his for a moment, then turned them. My heated palms warming his cooler ones in a semi-firm hold.

Words didn't come to me, so I just dared to look up some more, hoping to reassure him that I wasn't going to hold an eternal grudge.

" 'S 'right…" I managed to mumble, my voice coming up way higher than my recently acquired baritone, reminding more of the breaking of my voice that just finished some months ago. 

"I didn't quite catch that, my darling. I'm sorry." He returned, letting go of one of my hands to put it on my cheek.

My first instinct was to shy away from it, but the cooler temperature of his hand and the careful touch ultimately made me want to nuzzle into it. 

"Oh… you're burning up." He sounded a little astounded. From under my long lashes I struggled to hold his apologetic gaze.

He didn't rush me, just run his thumb gently over my heated cheek. Almost involuntarily I leaned my head the slightest bit to the side, chasing that touch.

A few moments passed and I didn't realise that I closed my eyes at some point, when he finally said, "Can you forgive me…?" His voice was quiet, pleading.

I opened my eyes to meet his brilliant ones. I gave him a small smile and nodded, not trusting my voice. 

It looked as if a stone dropped from his chest, as he exhaled in what must have been relief. 

_ I've never experienced anyone valuing what I had to say as much as this boy did in this moment… _

The warmth from my cheeks seemed to slowly seep into my chest, seemingly expanding it in a strange way. Slightly reminding me of that feeling I got when I first heard the sound of a lute.

I cleared my throat, but wasn't sure how to proceed from here.

Thankfully he did. "Shall we continue?" He asked, to which I nod in agreement.

He hesitantly stepped back, dropping his palm and letting go of my hand, leaving me mourning the loss of his tender touch so freely given.

He turned to pick up the books he put on his jacket on the ground.

We walked in silence for a while, few people passing us on the outskirts of the city. I could see in the corner of my eye that he wanted to talk, but didn't. I was just starting to feel normal again so saying anything seemed like too big of a risk.

So we wandered out beyond the walls of Oxenfurt. In the open the wind made my chaotic hair even messier, I could barely see anything.

Thankfully I've found back to my quiet spot without tripping or running into something...or someone. A fraction of that earlier mortification echoed through my head. I shook it, pretending to want to get my hair out of my face. 

I saw Julian smile lightly seeing me do that. 

_ Weird. Is this how making friends is supposed to feel like?  _

Once at the group of trees at the small hill I put my bag and my lute down. I brought a small cloth, to put the books on, so they wouldn't get damp.

Then I planted myself on the ground. My companion put the books on the piece of cloth I provided for them, then mimicked me on sitting down opposite me. 

I took my instrument out of her bag. 

"Do you have a name for her?" He asked with curiosity.

"Not yet… but I want to take my time. " I smile a little at the notion that it was such a normal thing to name your instrument for him. For us both.

I took her into the familiar embrace, one hand around her neck and the other hovering over her corpus. I looked up shyly at him. 

The blue eyes smiled back. "Let's hear her." He encouraged me. 

"She's probably not tuned properly…" I trailed off, not sure if I wanted him to rethink this or not. 

He shrugged in response. "Then we'll tune her right." 

I lightly glided my fingers over the six strings, enjoying the sound despite it's imperfection. When I looked at him to see what he thought, he was grinning like a fool. As if I just played the most wonderful melody.

"Alright! She IS a bit off. Not terribly so as far as I can tell, but all sounds together usually make it sound worse than it actually is." There was no judgement there surprisingly.

"Play major E again." At my blank expression, his own face seemed to realize something.

He stood up, to kneel slightly behind me. "May I?" I wasn't really sure what exactly he meant, but couldn't bring myself to ask, fearing that I was being stupid again.

So I nodded.

He got closer to me from behind, his chest almost touching my back. I felt my body stiffen somewhat.

He put his right hand over mine, his face peeking at the lute from over my left shoulder. 

_ Why was it so warm all of a sudden? _

"So this string here is major E, so it classically needs to be tuned as such." His calm, lovely voice was frighteningly close to me. A small shiver ran down my spine. 

"Are you cold…?" He asked, before showing me the string in question. 

"N-no… I'm fine." I swallowed, hoping it wasn't as loud as it felt. 

"Sooo… major E." He took my index finger and made it strum the thick, topmost string. With his other hand he reached for the corresponding tuning peg and twisted it somewhat.

Then he used my finger to play the string again. I considered telling him that I could do it myself now… but this whole position we were in seemed so… intriguing. The closeness however frightening at first, was now... pleasant.

_ If he would lean just a little more forwards, he'd be embracing me. _

I tried to chase away that pesky though. I had enough touching, thank you very much. 

_ But never like that… _

His voice saved me from my own thoughts. 

"There we go! That sounds about right." 

He steered my finger lower, to the next string. "This is A." He played the string with my finger. 

There was something incredibly soft about what he was doing and so innocent.

I tried my best to listen to what he was saying in between, but those emotions he made me feel seemed to cocoon me into a bubble of sorts, which didn't let things through to my head normally. 

I felt  _ safe _ , I realised. A foreign feeling to me, especially recently. I wasn't sure what to do with it. 

Between soft smiles and touches the time was passing in a strange way too. I noticed how his brows furrowed slightly in concentration when he was seemingly having trouble tuning the G string.

I felt like I was floating. Even after the tuning finished and he retreated to sit back in front of me.

"Would you like to play some?" I offered, for the first time feeling more at ease with him. The brilliant smile that I was rewarded with was worth way more than my meager offer, I thought. 

He grasped her as carefully as he was whenever he touched me, but it was so fascinating to look at it from the side. His face was so beautiful in the light making its way down between the fluffy clouds. His eyes now somewhat reminding me of the ocean at home. 

And the tunes he extracted from my lute made my heart beat stronger. It was hard to watch him AND listen to him play. It seemed like too much goodness in one go. 

I let myself fall back onto the grass, one of my hands finding its way to my chest feeling the steady thud of my heart. 

"Are you alright?" He asked slightly alarmed, but didn't stop playing. 

"Yesss…", I affirmed, then added, "You play so beautifully. " 

"Just for you, my prince." Was his response after a moment. I could hear the smile in his voice.

His melodies were getting more intricate the longer he played, but no less stunning.

I felt slightly confused when he stopped. I looked up. 

"Your turn." Was his explanation. "I'll show you some simple exercises. I wouldn't dream to forgo my word towards the fae prince himself."

_ Did he just wink at me?  _

I laughed despite myself.

The lute back in my arms I looked at him. He was seemingly considering something.

"Do, you mind if we do it like with the tuning? It would be easier to place your fingers in the right position, than just trying to explain…" Was what he said eventually. He didn't make fun of me not knowing the string names or… any other musical terms. A pleasant warmth spread through me along something akin to hope, that maybe… just maybe…this'll lead to something good?

"Sure… go ahead." I was surprised how neutral I sounded when my heart was so adamant at leaving my chest. Probably through my throat, the way it felt. 

Julian seemed unperturbed by my invisible peril, which I was quite thankful for.

Back in this almost-embrace he put both of his palms on both of my hands now. It was all a little clumsy, but also... fun? The way he was carefully placing my fingers on the right strings and frets, letting go in between to check if I could do it on my own correctly, it was...so simple. Not the lute playing, but just being with him.

_ I hope I can see him again after this.  _

An unexpected yawn escaped me. 

"Am I being too boring?" He teased, almost nuzzling my cheek with his own.

"No! Not at all. Just tired. I'm sorry…" I didn't want it, whatever it was, to end yet.

"How about you take a nap, hm?" He suggested. 

I wasn't sure, but going back like this seemed sooo… exhausting, not to mention that I didn't get to learn anything for the university yet.

"I'll watch you. I mean OVER you! I'll watch OVER YOU!" He hid his face on my shoulder, as I giggled at his ability to say the wrong thing.

After a moment he looked back up at me, propping his chin on that shoulder of mine. A slight pinkish colour dusted his cheeks at his little gaffe.

"You couldn't really watch me like this anyway." I tease and in a dizzying moment of boldness, lean my head to the side onto his.

A musical chuckle enlivens my ears. "As long as you're comfortable, Your Highness." His voice sounds happy and my wild heart calms down a fraction.

I sigh when I finally straighten back up, he follows suit apart from the sighing. I pack up the lute safely into her bag.

"Come here." Julian says, standing closer by one of the larger trees here. He sits down, leaning his back against the trunk.

I come closer to him waiting for if he'll explain further. He just pats his leg. "I'm positive it's more comfortable than the ground." His voice as lively as ever.

The anxiety about him being a total stranger makes itself known somewhere from the back of my head, but I tune it out, drunk on all that kindness and all the soft touches he has offered me.

I lie down on my back, looking up at him.

He brushes my locks from my forehead, while he says, "It's so strange… I never felt quite so close to anyone in such a short time, as I feel with you." 

_ He feels safe with me too. _

I give him my softest smile, and he mirrors it with his fingers now gently running through my wind-tangled curls.

"Sleep, my prince." He whispers. I blink a few times, each time my eyelids feel heavier. He IS watching me, I realise before I fall asleep, but I find myself not minding at all. 

  
  
  


***

I didn't dream, but my sleep was peaceful. I heard someone humming a soothing melody with a sweet voice. 

When I slowly opened my eyes I saw him still there, he was looking off into the distance. His face painted with the light of the sun disappearing for the night. He looked as peaceful as I felt and his fingers were still lazily running through my hair, caressing my scalp with their slightly calloused tips.

I didn't say anything, not wanting the soft bubble to burst, but eventually he noticed me awake. He looked at me with something I couldn't quite put, but he smiled warmly so I didn't worry about it too much. 

"Ah...Awake even without my kiss, sleeping beauty?" It was so strange to hear those little teasing endearments of his. But as embarrassing as it was, so it was pleasant… reigniting that warm feeling in my chest. 

I knew better. I did. I knew how certain people used phrases like this explicitly to charm another. And yet… I just couldn't imagine he wanted me any harm… it didn't feel that way.  _ I  _ didn't want it to feel that way.

Maybe I was being naive, but I couldn't care less when he was making me feel so good…

When I finally managed to meet his gaze again, he was already watching me. He didn't seem annoyed or angry about my weird antics. 

He sighed heavily, his face looking somewhat unhappy. "As much as I hate it, we probably should go back…" He sounded mournful.

"Hmmm…" I returned, not knowing what to say, yet understanding the reluctance.

_ I want to stay like this a little longer too… _

I mimicked his sigh and sat up, already missing the warmth of his leg and the touch of his fingers.

"Did you sleep well at least? I hope my humming didn't disturb you…"

I stood up. "You have a beautiful voice." I said sincerely. He beamed at the praise, as if I had just fulfilled his most desired wish.

He was so expressive, as opposed to all the other people who seemed bored or tired with life, with nothing that excited them. 

He stood up and grabbed my unused pile of books quickly, before I could even think of doing it myself. 

"It's a little bit chilly… are you cold?" He asked once we started to reluctantly walk back towards the Oxenfurt City walls.

I felt the chill, since I sat up after that nap.

"No… I'm good." No point in complaining, some things couldn't be changed. And we won't be walking outside forever.

He wasn't talking anymore, but he hummed again, the wind, that has gotten stronger now, carried his voice, giving it that strange fleeting quality. 

By the time we reached the walls, the wind had picked up and I couldn't suppress the cold shiver anymore.

His humming stopped, as he looked at me. "You ARE cold!" He put the books away for a moment and took off his jacket, which he then draped over my shivering shoulders. "There you go!" 

"But…won't you get cold now?" I asked shyly, the pleasant touch of the fabric enhanced by his warmth still lingering on it, making it hard to actually want to give it up. 

"I'll be perfectly fine. I spent a whole autumn night outside once… There was an incredible luthenist visiting my home town, you see. I couldn't take the chance of not getting a ticket to his concert, so I got to the location the night before it."

We were walking again, as he was telling me his adventurous tale. I grasped the edges of the jacket in one of my hands, keeping it somewhat close. 

_ It smells nice… _

The smile refused to leave my lips around him, it seemed. 

We stopped at the permanently open gate to the University premises.

"Would you mind if I'd bring you to your room?" He asked almost a little shy, almost extracting a giggle from me for how adorable and out of place it seemed on him. 

"Not for any untoward reasons, I assure you!" He continued before I could answer. "I just… I'd like to know where to find you, should you disappear again." His eyes were back on mine, so full of hope. 

It was such an easy choice, I didn't want this to end so prolonging it was the next best thing. 

"It'd be a pleasure, my noble knight." I couldn't quite bring myself to look at him after saying it, but the happiness he exuded was tangible anyway.

"Thank you, your majesty! It's the greatest honour!" In the corner of my eye I saw him bow slightly with a grin. 

There was a spring to his step, that wouldn't let me regret my bold words. A joyous chuckle finally left my lips.

He joined in before he said, "Music to my ears..." 

The way to my dorm passed way too quickly. The students we passed on our way, were whispering amongst each other. Nothing new for me, and yet it felt different. I glanced at Julian, having a feeling he was the reason why. 

My room was at the very end of the topmost floor. There were only three other people living here with me, in the rooms closer to the stairs, with a bunch of vacant rooms left separating me from the other residents.

I was rather glad, considering that my presence wasn't taken with joy. 

I stopped in front of my door, the smile from before but a memory dispersed by the coming farewell as well as the gloomy reality of mine. 

"It's...not much." I say, referring to my room, I'm about to open the door to. He surely was used to more finer surroundings.

I reluctantly opened my door, motioning for Julian to get in, to finally free him from the heavy burden of the books he was still holding for me.

He bowed his head to me slightly before entering. 

Not much light fell into the room, most of the time and at this hour it was barely visible enough inside so I was almost thankful for not having much as it lessened the probability of him stumbling.

"Where may I put them?" He asked, while looking around curiously.

“Here” I touched the desk that was already in the room when I moved in. He put them there carefully while I put my lute and bag on my bed.

He slowly placed himself in the doorframe. Not lingering inside, but not quite leaving yet. 

"Thank you... for everything." I said as I handed him back his jacket. Our hands touched briefly. It felt like if for that brief moment our fingers created a little spark. We both jump a little at that, following with soft laughter.

"It was such a beautiful afternoon, I am the one to thank you for making it so with your company." He says seriously after a moment.

"It was truly...wonderful." My hand goes up to my chest, stopping at where I can feel my own heartbeat. The word doesn't seem enough to describe how I feel about it, but it'll have to do for now.

"I hope we can see each other again?" He ends the sentence with an air of uncertainty.

I felt my face find that happy smile from before when I answered. "I'd love to meet you again as well, Julian."

His mouth opens in astonishment, his big blue eyes grow even bigger and that cute hint of a rosy colour dusts his cheeks again slightly. 

I am at a loss as to what just happened to gain such a reaction, however adorable. My face must be a question enough, as he clears his throat and explains himself. 

"Forgive me for my momentarily stupor, but you just said my name... for the first time…"

_ Did I? It felt as if I have been saying it aplenty but maybe it was just in my mind… _

"...outloud at the very least. It took my breath away for a moment there." He almost seemed slightly overwhelmed, as if he were as surprised about his own reaction as I was.

His hands fidgeted with his jacket somewhat. Despite everything he said and did, he seemed at a loss of how to proceed from here.

I stretched my arm out, hesitantly nestling the very tips of my fingers against his cheek. He looked up, those lips gently parted, robbed of words by my boldness.

"Julian…" I barely whispered. I felt more than heard, the breath entering his lungs, expanding his chest. This strange current, similar to those sparks earlier and yet so very different, ran through my body… and I was sure he felt it too.

For an unidentifiable amount of time we just stood there, lost in each other's eyes.

"They are so green…" He broke the silence eventually, sounding somewhat lost. Then with a little more resolution, "Here," he raised the jacket again, "keep it for me?".

I looked down, my hand wandering down from his cheek, over his arm to his hand. I squeezed it gently. 

He draped it over my shoulders again, like an embrace. It felt like a promise. "I hope you don't mind the colour…" 

It was a light bluish shade, somewhat lighter than his eyes and slightly more grayish with some delicate silvery embroidered patterns along the sleeves and the hemline. With buttons made of metal, with some intricate motif gracing them.

It was beautiful, most likely more expensive than anything that I or my family has ever possessed.

"I like most shades of blue." I say, looking up into those blue eyes of his, which widen slightly, then crinkle around the edges in a smile of their own.

He grasps my hand into his, like the last time. His soft lips brush against my knuckles as he places a delicate kiss upon it. 

"I wish you the loveliest of dreams, my sweet fae prince…" His voice is thick with an emotion I cannot place… it's richness and the cadence of it, make my heart thud against the inside of my chest dangerously.

_ I cannot find the words… _

He slowly steps back, letting go of my hand, before turning around to go.

I lean against the doorframe weakly, as I watch him go, my hand returning to my abused chest, hoping to keep my heart inside. 

He looks at me when he reaches the stairs and waves playfully. I wave back weakly.

Then he disappears on his way down.

I stood there for a while longer, unsure of what was happening, before I retreated into my room, vaguely aware of the pile of schoolwork yet before me.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a bit longer than I anticipated but I had the same happy feels I did when I have written the first part so I hope you´ll enjoy it too! X3
> 
> It will take a bit longer for the next one though, cause I have dnd to prepare for... >.> I procrasitnated so much with it XD Ah well *shrugs*
> 
> But honestly those Flower!Boys give me life these days... I can hear them in every love song AAAHHH!!!!


End file.
